Take A Chance
by Caz251
Summary: Eggsy learns quite a few things about Harry when he meets his daughter Sophie.


**AN: So I really shouldn't have taken the time to write this just now, should be working on an ethics application, but the prompt wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Written for the Dressing Room 3 Kink Meme prompt -**

**_So after watching kingsman I had to get badass Colin Firth out of my head and what better way than a musical?_**

**_Now I'd like a crossover/AU where Harry spent some years rebelling in his youth and travelled to Paris, and later Greece, using an alias. And what happens when his 'daughter' Sophie comes to visit Harry Bright._**

**_Harry playing the mild mannered banker, turned tailor who spoils his daughter with fancy dinners and taking her out to watch musicals and going shopping. Sophie lamenting Harry still being single after all this time, and trying to convince him to go out a meet a nice man because he's such a great guy and is a total catch._**

**_Merlin knowing Sophie and being her favourite sort of uncle._**

**_Eggsy, not knowing that Harry's taken some time off to spend with his daughter, drops by unexpectedly and ends up seeing Harry Manners Maketh Man Hart, whom he's seen use an honest to goodness dessert spoon to incapacitate a man, singing with some blonde he's never seen, and having a surprisingly sweet voice. And having said blonde go on about how Harry shouldn't have hidden his boyfriend from her and how they're adorable together._**

**_Sophie sharing some of the photos she got from her mom of Harry Headbanger._**

**_Basically Harry having at some point, due to rebellious youth, been Harry Headbanger and his past coming back in the form of his daughter visiting and how he and the kingman deal with knowing their boss used to dress like a rock band reject and can actually sing (the singing ends up actually being the bigger surprise because Merlin has totally seen the pics of Harry's misspent youth)._**

Eggsy wasn't sure what to think of the situation he now found himself in, but he knew that he could never have predicted it in a million years. He was sat in some fancy restaurant with Harry, that wasn't that out of the realm of possibility, that they were joined by Harry's daughter on the other hand; that had been quite a shock. Harry had never mentioned having a child before, not even when Eggsy had asked him about his family; the other man had told him that he hardly spoke to his family and had left it at that. A grown up daughter had not been mentioned, and neither had the fact that he was gay; that tidbit of information he had gained when Sophie had asked Harry if he was his boyfriend.

"So how did you meet?" Sophie asked, staring between them.

Eggsy looked to Harry, unsure how to answer the question, he had no idea what the girl knew of Harry and his life, did she know about Kingsman? He didn't want to mess anything up for Harry, it was bad enough that she kept shooting them sly looks, obviously not believing either of their vehement denials that they were a couple.

"We work together." Harry answered her, "Eggsy is my apprentice in a way."

Eggsy smiled, it was true, despite having been with Kingsman for a while now and having saved the world numerous times he would always feel like an apprentice of sorts to Harry especially as he had received his mentors codename when the man himself had become Arthur.

"You are training to be a tailor, cool, I take it dad has a place for everything and has to have everything in a set way, too much time working with numbers at the bank." Sophie pondered aloud.

Eggsy just nodded, mouthing the word 'bank' at Harry when Sophie wasn't looking at him. Harry shrugged back at him and then tried to steer the conversation round so they got off the topic of them. Sophie seemed happy to talk, and was filling Harry in on what was going on in her life. Excusing himself he left the table to go to the bathroom. Once there he took his glasses from his pocket and placing them on he contacted Merlin.

He stared in the mirror, allowing Merlin to see him through the glasses feed. "Did you know Harry has a grown up daughter?"

"Sophie, yeah. She lives in Greece, visits a few times a year, Harry spoils her rotten." Merlin replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm at dinner with them, she thinks me and Harry are together." Eggsy replied, taking his glasses off and stuffing them back in his pocket when he heard Merlin's laughter.

Eggsy washed his hands before returning to the table, Harry and Sophie were deep in conversation about something, so he rejoined them silently and waited for one of them to speak to him.

"Are you going to come with dad to my wedding?" Sophie asked, "I'm sure mum would love to meet you."

Eggsy swallowed the remainder of his wine as he thought about how to respond to her question. He wondered what her mother was like, the woman to parent a child with Harry Hart, but he also wondered what she would think of him. Had their break up been horrible, Sophie seemed convinced that Harry was gay, something he hadn't allowed himself to hope about, did her mum resent the men Harry now dated.

"You have to come." Sophie spoke, "I need you to help me convince dad to walk me down the aisle."

"Sophie." Harry warned, "You know how well that worked out last time. Your mother ended up getting married in your place, and I know that she wants the honour of walking you down the aisle; we had that fight the last time you tried to get married."

Eggsy listened to them speak trying to reign in his curiosity, he wondered what exactly had happened last time, maybe he should try and speak with Sophie later, get her to fill him in.

"It's only a small wedding this time, I promise. The boys offered to walk me down the aisle, but I don't want my brothers giving me away. Mum has agreed, you will share the honour. Mum will stand up with me, and you, pops and father will walk me down the aisle." Sophie declared.

"We'll see." Harry told her, "I'll speak with your mother and the others later."

Eggsy sat listening to the conversation and trying not to intrude, their family situation seemed to be almost as messed up as his; did Harry have sons as well, and Sophie had three dads. He really wanted to ask, but he didn't want Harry to think that he was prying into his life. Coming to dinner with his daughter was probably too much of an invasion into his life as it was, but Sophie had been unwilling to take no for an answer.

He was glad in a way when the meal came to an end, Harry was taking Sophie to the theatre, so it gave Eggsy the chance to escape. He was able to leave them when they left the restaurant, but not before Sophie extracted a promise from him that he would come for lunch the next day. Eggsy agreed after sharing a quick look with Harry to check that it was okay, he didn't want to interrupt if Harry didn't want him there.

As Eggsy got in a taxi home he considered going to Roxy's, but decided to give it a miss, he needed time to try and process everything himself before he talked about it. Harry was gay, that wasn't something that Eggsy had expected. It was a bit depressing in a way, Eggsy had hoped for a long time that Harry was gay, but he had never seen any sign from him that would indicate that he was; now that he knew though, he wished that he didn't. If he could go back to pretending that Harry was straight then Harry's lack of interest in him would be because he was a man, not because he was Eggsy.

Harry obviously didn't see Eggsy in the same way that Eggsy saw him, he probably thought of him only as an apprentice, someone to teach as part of the debt to his dad. It was okay though, Eggsy hadn't acted on any of his feelings for Harry before now, he wasn't going to throw himself at the man now that he knew that he was interested in men. They were friends; that would have to be enough for him.

When Eggsy arrived at Harry's the next day he let himself in, he didn't knock, he never did. Harry was used to it by now, and nothing he said could get Eggsy to change, and he secretly thought that Harry didn't want him to. He carried on his conversation with Merlin using his glasses, knowing that he would have to be discreet as Sophie was around, but needing to get the specifics of the mission he was going on later that afternoon.

The music that was playing in the house was a surprise, he had never thought Harry would be an ABBA fan, but it wasn't too out of the realm of possibility. As he entered the lounge he stopped dead in the doorway, stunned and unable to move, staring at the sight in front of him. Merlin's laughter in his ears forcing him to try and process the sight he was seeing and hearing. Harry and Sophie were singing as they danced around the room, not a care in the world. Neither of them had noticed him yet, something he was glad of, as he was sure Harry would comment on his gawping at the situation, and he was enjoying watching them. Harry actually had a good voice, and he and Sophie sounded good together.

He cleared his throat to get their attention eventually, knowing that he couldn't stay too long. He got that over with first, telling them that he couldn't actually stay for lunch with them as he had to work, something had come up that was unavoidable. Harry understood immediately and his eyes flicked to his glasses. Eggsy smirked, seeing the question in the look, he nodded letting Harry know that Merlin was tapped into his feed.

Sophie smiled at him, "I thought you'd like to see this, I know you can't stay for lunch, but give me a moment, I want to show you something."

He shared a look with Harry who shrugged, so he just nodded, curious as to what it was she wanted to show him. She left the room, rushing upstairs, then came back a few minutes later holding a photograph.

"Dad doesn't really keep photos of himself, so I know you won't have seen this, I thought you would like to look." Sophie explained, handing him the photo.

Eggsy took the photo, stared at it for a few seconds and burst out laughing, Merlin's chuckles echoing his own. He stared between Harry and the photo, trying to imagine them as the same person, he really couldn't; Harry as a rocker seemed insane.

He didn't stay too much longer, having to get to the tailors and arm himself for his mission, but he left with quite a few of his perceptions of Harry Hart having been turned upside down.

Waking up in the Kingsman infirmary with a killer migraine wasn't what Eggsy was expecting. He remembered going on a mission, something that was supposed to be easy, nothing that would require a trip to the infirmary. As was usual when he awoke Merlin arrived within minutes, tablet and clipboard in hand.

"Wha' happened?" Eggsy slurred, staring at the tech wizard.

"The building exploded." Merlin replied, "You have a concussion and your left arm is fractured, but there should be no lasting damage. You'll have a hell of a headache though. Let someone know if you have any problems with your head or vision."

"I think I was hallucinating Merlin, or having a really strange dream. Harry had a daughter, was a rocker, and a belting voice." Eggsy mumbled.

Merlin chuckled at him, "No, that was real. Sophie left you something." Merlin pointed to an envelope on the nightstand before leaving.

Eggsy grabbed the envelope, tearing it open he pulled out a card and a note. The card was an invitation to her wedding, something that surprised him, the note, well it shocked the hell out of him.

Eggsy,

I know you're not dad's boyfriend, not yet, but I still want you to come to the wedding.

I know you want my dad, it was obvious on your face.

While he isn't as obvious, I know he wants you too.

I'll see you at my wedding.

Take a chance.

Sophie


End file.
